Good Girl Gone Bad
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: (Hetalia x Carrie 2013 crossover) The story follows the young Italian school girl with unusual telekinetic powers and constantly bullied physically and mentally by the bullies at her school. Feliciana received a moment of happiness when her boyfriend Ludwig asked her to go to the prom. But her moment of shine and acceptance turns into a horrible and bloody nightmare.


**_Warnings: Human names used. (Mixed of Male and Female human names) It contains gore, violence, bloodshed, explicit scenes and foul languages. _**

_Author's Note: One day I sneaked in and watched the latest remake film of Carrie. If you've already watched/read of it by Stephen King, one of the well-known authors in making horror, mystery and thriller novels. I only watched the bloody prom scene, the car incident and the ending. After taking few moments of ponder, maybe I could relate her and North Italy considering they're being bullied a lot, so yeah... ^^" I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review and follow this story 'cuz I might continue this. _

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary: A girl named Feliciana Vargas, a shy and outcast Italian girl who had been sheltered and taken care by her religious brother named Lovino Vargas. She has an unusual telekinetic powers since birth and used on her ability to the people who was being abusivepushed towards her during the prom night. _

* * *

><p><strong>THE NIGHT BEFORE THE NIGHTMARE<strong>

That evening, Feliciana hurriedly walked home seeing her older brother waiting for her in the front yard. Lovino was looked extremely angry since he didn't know where she was and also forgot to ask permission to him where would she go somewhere aside from going to school. Feliciana said she went into a local store to buy fabric to make herself a gown for the upcoming prom night. Lovino said she is not allowed to go anywhere but school and home.

"How many times did I tell to you that you're not allowed to go out without my permission except for going school?!"

Feliciana then told her the news; shes been asked to prom. "Fratello...someone asked to go to the prom with him...". Feliciana told her that she knows she was scared and she was too. However, her classmates at school laughed at her and think she was weird. She doesn't want to be weird at all; she wants to be normal just like the others and for her, prom may be her final chance before the school year ends. "I have to try and be a whole person before it is too late," She said to her brother which Lovino made so furious at her sister and tells her to go to her closet and repent before it is too late. It was a common sense that he wasn't giving a chance for the reason that it was for her own good, preventing others noy to get hurt. She asked him why he cant be happy for her. But the insane brother refused to listen and ordered Feliciana to go to her closet immediately.

Feliciana then had an action and made everything in the living room jump up. Lovino fell to the floor in shock and started to pray. The brunette told her brother to get up and when he doesn't, she raised him with her telekinetic powers. "You're really a daughter of the devil!". Lovino called Feliciana a devil, but she said she has powers and others have them too.

"It's not what you think! I'm not the only one who have this unwanted ability!". She also stated that their other relatives might have had them and it's possible that they skipped a generation to her. Finally, she placed her brother down and her brother says he thought he was a cancer when she was born after their mother died of giving birth. Feliciana told him that was a horrible thing to say and levitates him again. "Whether you like it or not, I am going to the prom no matter what!". She told him she was going to prom, he would not stop her, and they are not talking about it anymore. Feliciana then released him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alfred, Mathias and a few others were at a pig farm. Alfred crushed a pigs' head and Mathias slits the throat to collect the blood. They planned to humiliate Feliciana at the prom begins by pour it's blood into a bucket.<p>

The next day, Katyusha and Alice were working on the prom decorations even though the Englishwoman felt so sick. "I need to go to the comfort room, if you don't mind.". The Ukrainian nodded as she excused herself and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Not knowing even her that she was already pregnant or feel dizzy after those works in making decorations at the gym.

For the meantime, Alfred and Mathias broke into the gymnasium and rigged the pail with the pig blood.

"I can drop it to her nice and easy." The Danish told Alfred he can drop it on the brunette with a smirk.

When the group of the students got ready and dressed for prom. Inside the room where Feliciana put her dress on and applied some light makeup. She had fully transformed herself into the beautiful woman she was meant to be.

"You look not so normal if I was you.". Lovino told her she looks like a deviant. Feliciana, having enough of her brother's overly religious quotes, asked that for once that her brother could be happy for her. "For sure, they will laugh at you sooner or later if you won't follow my orders!". The older Italian huffed and said they are going to laugh at her, but Feliciana said to stop it. "Please, stop all your bad thoughts at me would ya'?"

"There will be a judgment Feliciana.". Lovino said. She opened the closet and looked her brother in with powers, saying she will be back at 10:30 pm as promised. She then melts the door lock so Lovino can't get out and escape to stop her.

"You bastard! One day you will learn my lesson after you realized that you're actions are all wrong!".

Feliciana went out to meet Ludwig.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"You look beautiful,". The blonde said, meaning it.

They drove to prom in a limo. The brunette requested a moment, thinking about the other students. Ludwig told her despite what she thinks they aren't all bad. Calming her down, they went in, where she was introduced to Ludwig's best friend and his girlfriend, who goes to another school. The Polish girl complimented the Feliciana on her dress, and is pleasantly surprised to find out that she made it by herself without any help. "You, girl make me surprised! Like, I really can't believe you made your own dress all by yourself.". The Italian thanked her for giving a good remark.

Feliciana began to loosen up. Ludwig glanced and asked if she wants to dance. "Want to dance with me?". Feliciana agreed but they only agree to wait until a slow one comes on. Ms. Herdervary saw Feliciana and approached to tell her how beautiful she looks. While they talk, Ludwig texted Alice, telling her that everything is okay, the brunette was enjoying herself and that he missed her. Alice gave a smile, content that she was making it right.

A slow song recently came on and finally, Ludwig convinced Feliciana to dance with him. He taught her how to slow dance and quickly learned. She put her head on his shoulder then backed away. Something crossed Ludwig's face when that happens; while he was still obviously loyal to Sue, he is starting to grow some feelings for her due to her being such a sweet person. Feliciana, still unsure about his intentions asks why he asked her to prom. The blonde man said that he wanted to, and is having a good time with her and hopes she was feeling the same way. She nodded yes. Ludwig then said they will enjoy their time here then they can go to an after party and he will have back home on time. Feliciana smiled, agreed, and noted that she can maybe stay out till 11.

Thanks to a friend, Mathias and Alfred broke into and sat in the rafters waiting. They handed off ballots to their friend to vote.

The voting for Prom King and Queen began. The Italian questioned voting for herself but Ludwig told her it isn't much to it, and she should have one chance to be in the spotlight. She noted that the crowns are beautiful. "Devil with false modesty," Ludwig said. Feliciana then was convinced so they vote for themselves. Meanwhile, Alfred's friends switched out the ballots to rigged them in Ludwig and Feliciana's favor.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: The first chapter is finally finished! I will continue writing the most epic part of the chapter which is the proclamation of the Prom King and Queen and after that, something will happen unfortunately at both of them. I'm so excited to make the next chappie and please, follow this story if you really want to continue supporting and also, I want your awesome reviews! I would really appreciated it! :D <em>

-PastaWithWhiteFlag


End file.
